


Just Us Two

by dontgoawaymad



Series: Casablanca Plaza [7]
Category: Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe, Poison (US Band), Skid Row (US Band), Slaughter (US Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendzone, Gift Exchange, M/M, Office Party, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgoawaymad/pseuds/dontgoawaymad
Summary: casablanca hosts an after hours valentine’s day celebration, but tommy’s missing a certain someone
Relationships: Mark Slaughter/Dana Strum, Steven Adler/Duff McKagan, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: Casablanca Plaza [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Just Us Two

_february 14th, 2020_

_9:30pm_

***tommy’s pov***

you know what’s busier than a mall on valentine’s day? a mall on a _friday_ valentine’s day! as soon as the clock struck three, the teenage couples started flooding in! i smell like strawberries because i’ve made at least 40 chocolate strawberry frappes! but that’s _nothing_ compared to poisonous novelties’ state since last week. rikki took me into the kitchen last night, and there was chocolate _everywhere!!_ i’m pretty sure eric’s gone insane as well; he got screamed at for running out of teddies.

mrs. lauper decided to throw a valentine’s party as a fun way to unwind! i haven’t felt this way since the fourth grade!! when i say i got valentines for everyone, i mean _everyone!_ vinnie,mick the mall cop, mr. simmons, my cat, also steven… we broke up so long ago, but i still love him as a friend. actually, i take what i said earlier back. i’m missing just one person… nikki. i knew he had to work today, but he hasn’t picked up the phone or anything.

anyway, the love i felt in that faculty lounge was so strong. vintage love songs were played over the speaker. the workplace couples were conversing; everyone was in such a good mood. mrs. lauper was nice enough to bring wegman’s sushi (thank _god_ ), chicken nuggets, and get this: chocolate fondue!! there’s a reason why she’s a casablanca favorite.

i spent all of last night decorating* a shoebox to put valentines in! at the start of the day, we had to put our boxes on a table in the lounge. before the workday, people would drop in little valentines to show that they love you. it’s such a pure concept, if you ask me. it shows that you’re never too old to celebrate wholesome, platonic friendship!

*= hasty sharpie doodles and pipe cleaner hearts glued to it

eric was in the corner, hand counting all of his valentines. “sixty, sixty one… sixty two valentines!! wow, guys! this is _a lot!”_

“you _really_ got lucky this year!” said rikki as he poured himself a glass of cherry punch.

“i mean, look at this!!” eric proudly flexed his gifts of appreciation. “i don’t even think we have 62 employees!” we don’t, i bet most of them are from bruce and vinnie. i unwrapped a heart shaped lollipop and started sucking on it; they taste like medicine, but who cares?! the gift exchange was about to start, so i decided to people watch.

rachel and luna sat on the love seat carelessly plopped in the middle of the room. two sizable giftbags sat in their laps.

“you open yours first!” luna let rachel look inside the bag. he stuck his hand in and pulled out a pink teddy holding a plush rose.

“i love it, baby, thank you!!” he gave her little playful pecks all over her face. “your turn!!” luna decided to close her eyes and go in blind. out she pulled the typical heart shaped box of chocolates.

“unidentifiable gooey centers?!” exclaimed luna.

“i knew they were your favorite, baby.” suddenly, steven let out a shriek from the other side of the room.

“DUFF, YOU _DIDN’T!!”_ he gleefully showed everyone what looked like a portrait of their christmas picture last year. on the canvas was steven, duff, and their pets: pinky the ferret, and brian the pug. the two blondes proceeded to profusely make out for most of the party.

meanwhile, dana was holding a bouquet of orange tulips, presumably given to him by mark.

“no homo, but… i love you, bro.” he read the card that came with the flowers. “i love you, mark, but not like that!”

“i know, come here, buddy!!” mark pulled dana into a tight hug. clearly, he _did_ love him like that!

peter showed ace a heart shaped pepperoni pizza he’d been working so hard to perfect. when all of the slices were removed, the bottom of the box said “ “thanks for not stabbing me. love ya- ace.” ace and peter had known each other since the 1970′s!! they must have gone a really long way!

bobby walked in with a recycling bucket full of roses.

“what’s in the bucket, bobby?” steven pulled away from duff; yes, they were _still_ kissing.

“i may or _may not_ have accidentally… ordered 50 roses instead of 5!” bobby giggled. whether it was actually an accident wasn’t very clear. but knowing bobby, it probably intentional. he started to pass out the single roses to everyone in the lounge. “here’s one for you, cc!”

“oh, sweet!” cc’s brain must’ve been on autopilot. the first thing he did when he got his rose was to take a bite out of it. everyone just stared at him in bewilderment, then started laughing. it took cc about ten seconds to process what he just did. “tastes like soap!”

while everyone was in hysterics, i decided to go outside and take a walk. all this loving made me kind of sad. it’s not like i instantly hated valentine’s day or anything, i just have so much love to give, but no one specific to give it to. in the distance, i saw nikki in the parking lot, sitting on the roof of his car. why is he here at this time of night?! i thought the kids would’ve worn him out, but i guess not! i timidly walk my way over to the car. “h-hi, nikki?”

“hi, tommy.” nikki patted the spot next to him on the car. under his feet was a seasonal tupperware of some sort.

“so… uh… how was your day?” i decided to make small talk with him. i wasn’t really expecting him, so i felt it was the right thing to do.

“well, as we do every year, the kindergarten throws a valentine’s party for the kids.” nikki stared at the quiet night sky. “it’s such a blast to have a class full of sweethearts.”

“what a coincidence, casablanca’s having one as we speak!”

“well, why aren’t you partying with them?” asked nikki. my face started to fill with a slow heat in embarrassment.

“i… i actually had something to give you.” i placed a paper valentine taped to a box of conversation hearts. it’s a simple gift, i know, but it’s the thought that counts, right?

“that’s really nice of you, tommy!” nikki opened the box and popped one of the chalky candies into his mouth. “i got you something, too!” nikki took out said tupperware from under his feet. “after school, i attempted to bake from scratch for the first time ever. so, i decided that you could be my taste tester!” he opened the container to reveal some plump, soft m&m cookies.

“dude, these smell _incredible!”_ i took out a cookie and let the sweetness marry my tastebuds.“these taste as good as they smell, too!”

“i’m glad you like them!” nikki moved closer to me; _god,_ his emerald eyes look so good in the moonlight. “i really need to tell you something…” he needs to tell me something?! jesus christ, now, this i wasn’t prepared for! i have nothing to say! i wasn’t planning on saying anything! “…thanks for being such a great friend.”

“i… i l-love being your friend, too, nikki.” christ almighty, was that awkward!! oh my god, that probably means he doesn’t see me as a potential lover. what if he isn’t even gay?! what if he is, but isn’t into me at all?! nikki is singlehandedly one of the coolest people i’ve ever met in my whole life! i think i actually may look up to him! how do i tell him what i feel? am i _supposed_ to tell him what i feel?! i have to get him to like me **somehow!!**


End file.
